Recipe for Revenge By Jess Best Served Cold
by Fluffy Cat1
Summary: Jess has a plan. Cole's help is enlisted. Mel is left out in the cold regarding the plan, but it won't be long before Cole starts to warm her up.


**_Disclaimer__: Fluffy Cat does not own or have any right to these characters or names or places, or anything else in her stories. Fluffy Cat just enjoys the characters Mel and Cole and likes to get them out in the world and play with them a bit. Fluffy Cat does not profit in any way from doing this, other than the pleasure of batting them around for a while._**

**Timeline:  One week after the episode "Love, Cirronian Style" but before Fluffy Cat's other fics, The Big Easy Where Some Things Aren't, and Mel, Cole and the Bates Motel.**

**Warning: Major spoilers for "Love, Cirronian Style."**

Fluffy Cat, being cat-like in all respects, was easily startled by what happened in her last fic and therefore jumped backwards in this one, leaving Mel and Cole innocent and unknowing of all future encounters outside of New Orleans. 

Fluffy Cat wrote this one in response to the lovely strokes of approval she received after the previous pieces. Fluffy Cat tends to repeat behavior that is rewarded in a loving fashion.

Fluffy Cat is secretly hoping Cole will send her more flowers and chocolates.

**Recipe for Revenge By Jess**

**(Best Served Cold)**

"Cole!" Jess called as she entered the apartment above the Watchfire.

Sitting at his computer screen evaluating suspicious data, Cole looked up at hearing his name and rolled back his chair. Jess was looking for him. It would probably be best to avoid her popping into his war room. Less questions that way, he told himself. The Tracker didn't like lying to Jess anymore than was necessary.

"Hello, Jess." 

Jess turned at hearing her name and found Cole smiling at her as he closed the door to his room.

Jess thought he looked especially good today. That red sweater he was wearing emphasized the broadness of his shoulders and accented all that wonderful dark hair. Icing on the cake, she told herself gleefully before gifting him with a huge smile.

"Hello, Cole."  Jess greeted him, her voice dripping sweetness.

The Tracker smiled back at her. "Did you need me for anything, Jess?" He asked politely.

Jess pushed all those ensuing sexual fantasies to the back of her mind and focused on her reason for coming up to find him. "As a matter of fact I do, Cole." She rushed over to him and took his hand. 

Cole glanced down at the affectionate contact and grinned. The Tracker followed Jess as he always did when either she or Mel approached him and took him in hand, so to speak.

"I need a huge favor from you, Cole." Jess shoved him into the cushions on the couch and plopped down beside him. "Now, before you say 'no,' I want you to hear me out." The English girl implored him with bright eyes that practically begged compliance.

"I wouldn't say 'no' to you, Jess, unless what you had planned was dangerous or Mel didn't approve." Cole assured her quickly.

"Yeah, well, that's where it gets tricky." Jess hedged, biting her bottom lip. "Mel probably wouldn't approve if she knew about it."

Cole frowned. "If Mel wouldn't approve, Jess, I don't believe I should do what you ask." He told her gently, his dark eyes trying to gentle the blow.

"But I'm asking for Mel, Cole!" Jess argued. "We have to do this for her, don't you see?"

"Have to do what?" The Tracker inquired.

"We have to put that jerk in his place, once and for all, that's what!" Jess sprang up off the couch and began to pace in front of it. "I'm tired of the way he comes in The Watchfire every few months and makes Mel feel bad, Cole. I'm sick of it!" Jess spat out the words, her blonde hairstyle practically spinning in rhythm to her violent outburst.

Cole studied the young human female in front of him. "Who makes Mel feel bad, Jess?"

Jess smiled. She knew Cole would have a hard time with that particular aspect of all this. She was counting on it actually. "Mark Hilton." Jess spat out the name like it was poison.

Cole nodded. "And who is Mark Hilton, Jess? And how does he make Mel feel bad?"

This would be the tricky part, Jess thought. How much to tell Cole? Why were we faced with so many hard decisions in life! Revenge shouldn't require this much planning. When you really thought about it, something so basic should come easily, Jess reflected silently.

"Well…" Jess began nervously, "Mark Hilton is this huge colossal jerk that Mel had the extreme misfortune of dating once upon a time."

The Tracker's left eyebrow went up, but he said nothing.

Sensing he was still waiting for more information, Jess mounted her campaign. "He was horrible to her, Cole, absolutely horrible, first class jerk. If you dug out your Webster's and looked up the word, 'jerk,' you'd find a picture of him beside it, I guarantee it!"

"And Mel dated him?" Surprise was evident in his nice baritone.

Jess shook her head vehemently. "She didn't know he was such a jerk when she first started dating him, Cole. Jerks are good about that, they keep their true natures hidden until you least expect it, and then 'Whop!' the sorry bastards spring it on you."

"I see." Cole answered even though he wasn't sure he did.

"That's why I need you, Cole." Jess smiled sweetly at him. "He's down there right now in the Watchfire, sitting at the bar, looking for all the world like he is just another innocent customer, when the truth is he is lying in wait for Mel to breeze in so he can just knock her down again, just like every other time he shows up out of nowhere." Jess explained disgustedly.

Cole stood up. "He knocked Mel down?" Jess had never witnessed that sort of expression on Cole's face before. She found that she had taken a step back subconsciously.

"Oh, he doesn't physically strike her, Cole." Jess clarified; breathing a sigh of relief as she watched the dark expression on her friend's face disappear as quickly as it had appeared. "He just likes to come in here and upset her. I told you he is a jerk."

"He upsets Mel." Cole repeated unsure of what that actually meant.

"Yes, he upsets Mel very much, Cole. He dumped her you see. I mean now she is really grateful because she knows what a jerk he is; but at the time, she really liked him and he pretended to like her just as much, until one day, true to his jerk nature, he just waltzed in here with a new woman on his arm and both of them sat down at this corner table making out the entire night in front of Mel! In her own bar! She couldn't even leave because one of the girls had called in sick and we were packed."

Jess continued with her story, plopping back down on the couch and tugging on the large Cirronian until he resumed his position beside her. "I wanted to throw the sorry bastard out on his bum and his lady love with him, but Mel wouldn't let me. She claimed we had to act better than he did." 

"Mel is gentle." Cole smiled at Jess.

"Yeah, well, Mel usually is gentle, I'll give you that, but don't underestimate her, Cole. She can be a fighter too, with a quick temper."

"I know." Cole replied, a full smile lighting his face. 

"So you see why I need you, don't you?" Jess asked hopefully.

Cole frowned. "No, Jess."

"You don't?" Jess frowned. "I need you to help me extract a little revenge for Mel."

"Revenge?" Cole looked doubtful. "Revenge is never an answer, Jess. It doesn't make the pain go away. Only Justice and time can do that." He patiently explained.

Jess made a face. "Okay, Cole, maybe when it comes to the law and criminals, maybe you are right, but when it comes to jerks; revenge is most definitely an answer. Sometimes it's all we girls have."

"Jerks?" The Tracker looked at Jess with a worried expression.

"Yes, jerks. Now, are you going to help Mel or not?" She demanded.

"I thought I was helping you." Cole asked, still confused.

"Oh, you are, Cole! By helping me, we will be helping Mel." She quickly assured him.

"What do you want me to do, Jess? Throw this Mark Hilton outside the bar like you wanted to do the night Mel wouldn't let you?" Cole guessed. "I don't believe Mel would want me to do that in front of her customers."

"Oh, no, Cole, that's not what I want at all! Really." Her eyes grew bright with anticipation. "I plan to fight fire with fire." Jess grinned.

"Fire with fire?" The Tracker frowned.

"Yeah, Cole. And may I say you look mighty hot tonight." Jess added impishly. "I've got the table all saved for you downstairs. It's in the corner." Jess laughed. "Oh, hey, Cole, it has justice to it after all, poetic justice; it's the same table."

Confusion marked the Tracker's expression. "Table?"

"Mel will be back in a few minutes. Hilton is sitting at the bar waiting on her. He always does this." Jess hissed. "He comes in, makes her serve him drinks, looks around a bit, ogles the other women, then makes little snide comments about how Mel still isn't attached to anyone, and doesn't she have a steady boyfriend, yadda, yadda, yadda. He is such a jerk!" Jess ranted before breaking into another huge grin. "But this time, we will have a little surprise for him, won't we?" She bounced up. 

"A surprise?" 

"You." Jess explained. "Mark Hilton doesn't know about you, Cole. Or the fact you live above the Watchfire with Mel." She quipped pertly.

The Tracker was beginning to catch on, a half-smile crossed his lips. "Jess, Mel and I are just friends. We've told you that."

"Oh, I know that's what you've told me and anyone else who asks, and probably even yourselves most of the time, but there's more than friendship between you two and I know it. And I am never wrong about these things." She stated confidently. "Now, all you have to do is explore those possibilities tonight while Hilton is sitting at the bar watching."

Cole shook his head at the petite blonde. "Jess… Mel would not approve of this."

She nodded. "You're probably right and that's why we're not going to tell her, Cole." Jess explained patiently.

The Tracker grinned. "She might notice, Jess, if I'm sitting at the table, and how did you put it, 'making out with her all night'?"

Jess giggled. "Well, of course, she'll notice that, or you're not doing it right, Cole!" Rolling her eyes, she grinned. "I mean we won't give her any advance warning about what we have planned. I know Mel, if she is told ahead of time, she'll axe the plan on principle alone. But if we just sort of spring it on her, in front of everybody; she'll play along with it."

"I don't know, Jess." Cole looked doubtful.

"I do, Cole. I know Mel. I know women. And believe me after the way this jerk treated her, if Mel is given a chance to put that jerk in his place, she'll grab it and run. You don't know how many times he has popped in here and taken pleasure out of reminding her of what he did to her." 

Still uncertain, Cole asked. "What do I have to do, Jess?"

Her pretty face lit up. "All you have to do, Cole, is greet Mel when she walks in the bar with a big kiss, I mean really big…you know, put some heat into it… oh and wrap your arms around her. Keep her body right next to yours." Jess gave Cole a saucy wink. "Call her 'sweetheart,' or better yet, 'love.' Yeah, that's it! Call her 'love' and then tell her you have saved a cozy table just for the two of you and that I'm handling the bar since we're not that crowded. Then the two of you can just casually stroll on over to the table and start making out."

Cole frowned. "Making out?"

Jess heaved a heavy sigh. "Cole, it's pretty simple. Don't look at me like I'm asking you to capture an alien or anything. This shouldn't be all that difficult. Make out with Mel." She instructed firmly. Seeing the uncertainty on his face, Jess elaborated in a softer tone. "You know, kiss her, touch her all the time, caress her,  nibble on her neck a little, smile at her, gaze into her eyes lovingly like she means everything to you and no one on Earth means more. Whisper sweet nothings to her, Cole, you know all those kinds of things; the little passionate things that make another man extremely jealous when it is blatantly pointed out to him what he stupidly threw away."

"Ah." The Tracker smiled not only at his understanding of what Jess wanted him to do, but at the thought of doing those things with Mel. It was just like sitting on that couch at the sex seminar. "Mel will not like this plan, Jess." Cole hastened to point out, fairly certain he was accurate in his assessment of Mel's reaction to such a plan. 

Jess looked him straight in the eyes. "If she pulls away from you or runs upstairs, then we'll know she won't have any part in it. But…. if she stays… well then… Mel gets her revenge and you, Cole, you get to kiss on the lovely Mel all evening. What possible harm could come from that?"

Cole gave Jess a contemplative look before agreeing. "All right, Jess. I'll come down."

"Yeah! I knew you would do it! I just knew it!" Jess jumped into his arms and hugged him twice before bolting for the door. "Don't take too long, Cole. Mel should be back within the next twenty minutes or so."

"Okay, Jess." Cole headed over to the bookcase and picked up one of the heaviest volumes located there.

Jess stopped at the door and gave the Tracker a perplexed look. "Cole, what are you doing? There isn't time to start reading a book. Mel will be here shortly."

Cole looked up from his book, his expression innocent. "I'm looking up the word 'jerk,' Jess. You said there would be a picture of Mark Hilton beside it. I would like to know what he looks like before I go down there."

Jess rolled her eyes. "I'll point him out, Cole. Just come downstairs."

This might not work after all, Jess told herself. Was it even possible for Forrest Gump to make another man jealous? She wondered as she skipped down the steps to the Watchfire.

"Hello, Jonas." Cole greeted the lawyer with an innocent smile as he took a seat on the barstool next to him.

"Hello, Cole." Jonas answered, putting away the legal journal he had been scanning while nursing a drink. "Are you working the bar this evening?"

"No, corner table." The Tracker replied with a half-smile. "Jess needs me for…something."

"Ah…" Jonas laughed. "The unflappable Jess, hmm? She is a whirlwind."

"She does move quickly, and her hair frequently spins." Cole admitted truthfully.

Jonas laughed. "What's she got you doing this evening?"

Cole made a face. "I'm not entirely sure I understand it actually. Jess feels it is necessary though. It's very important to her."

Jonas nodded. "Well, best to do as she says then, if it is important to her."

"That's what I decided." Cole replied simply. "She seems to think it will help Mel."

Jonas took another sip of his drink. "I've found through the years that a man fares better if he gives the female of the species what they want. Smoother sail that way."

Cole grinned at his friend. "Many species share that philosophy."

Jonas saluted him with his glass. "Must be right then." Jonas spun around on his barstool and surveyed the crowd that evening. "Not a huge crowd tonight, but pretty busy. I imagine Mel will find this evening in the black."

"She will profit, right?" Cole asked hesitantly.

"Yeah. She will profit." Jonas grinned, assuring him. 

"That is good. Mel sometimes worries about money." Cole sighed, his eyes also watching the crowd. "Mel shouldn't worry."

Jonas watched Cole with cool speculation. "I'm pretty good at reading people, Cole. You don't become a trial lawyer without having the knack of knowing what makes people tick; but I have to admit, sometimes, you throw me for a loop. There are times when I just can't figure you out."

The Tracker smiled. "I wouldn't worry about it, Jonas. We can be friends without you understanding everything about me."

The lawyer nodded in agreement. "That's very true, Cole. But that doesn't mean I won't have my moments of curiosity. Take for instance, you and Mel. The way the two of you dance around each other would make a curious man scratch his head more than once."

Cole grinned. "Mel and I don't dance that often, Jonas, although I do enjoy it when we do."

Jonas shook his head and picked up his glass, raising it to Cole in mock salute. "All right, Cole, it's none of my business."

"Here's you a drink, Cole. I thought you might need one." Jess placed the scotch on the bar in front of him. "See that man in the tan sweater sitting at the end of the bar?"

Cole looked in that direction. "Yes."

"That's the jerk." Jess frowned. "Now, keep watching the door, Cole. You don't want to miss Mel when she walks in." Jess smiled at Jonas and went back to tending bar.

"That little girl has something up her sleeve." Jonas grinned.

Cole looked over at Jess and then back to Jonas. "Jess' top doesn't have sleeves, Jonas."

The lawyer laughed, shaking his head. "Who's the jerk?"

"Mark Hilton." Cole answered, taking a sip of his scotch. "Jess says he upsets Mel."

"Ah…Jess wouldn't care for anyone doing that." Jonas nodded.  

"No." Cole stated.

"I'm guessing you wouldn't care for it either, Cole." Jonas added astutely.

Cole turned to look at his friend and answered honestly. "No. Mel doesn't deserve to be upset."

"Something tells me I shouldn't take off too early this evening. I suspect there might be a floorshow tonight, orchestrated by the lovely and loyal Jess, no doubt." Jonas smirked.

Cole nodded. "She has a plan."

"Ah, a plan! Perfect; I'll order another drink and wait for showtime." Jonas chuckled. 

Cole was about to respond to Jonas when he spotted Mel walking in the door. "Excuse me, Jonas, Mel's here. I have to go kiss her now and call her 'sweetheart,'" Cole frowned slightly. "Or is it 'love'?"

Jonas started laughing. "And it's showtime!" He announced to no one in particular, taking a large fortifying sip of his drink.

Cole met Mel as she was about halfway into the bar. "Mel, sweetheart, love…I've been waiting for you."

Mel stopped and shot Cole a wary look. "Hello, Cole."

"Come here, sweetheart, love; I've missed you." Cole smiled and pulled Mel into his arms. 

She went stiff as a board and stared up at him, whispering. "Cole? Are you feeling okay?"

"I feel better now that you are back, Mel, sweetheart, love." Cole replied as he lowered his head and claimed her mouth.

Cole's kiss pulsed with warmth and tenderness as he covered Mel's lips. Thrown off balance by Cole's unexpected and unprecedented physical greeting, Mel found herself submitting to the enticing kiss as well as the seduction of it. Her lips grew warm; very, very warm.

Cole slowly and expertly ended the kiss but continued to hold Mel in his arms. She stared up at him, her blue-green eyes wide with a combination of shock and desire. "Cole?" She whispered softly. 

"Mel!" Jess called from behind the bar. "You're back! Great! Cole's been waiting for you. You know how he worries when you are gone longer than expected."

Still captive in Cole's strong arms, Mel realized the affectionate Cirronian didn't seem the least bit inclined to release her anytime in the immediate future, so she turned her head toward Jess. "Cole worries?" Mel asked, a generous helping of suspicion topping off her words. 

"Yes, sweetheart, love. I worry about you." Cole kissed her forehead and then brushed her lips again. 

"What are you talking about, Cole?" Mel whispered frantically when his kiss was over. "What's happened?"

"Hello, Mel." Hilton spoke from behind Cole.

Mel turned stiff in Cole's arms as soon as she heard that voice. Cole sensed her telling reaction and folded his arms more tightly around her, bringing her slim hips up against his hard male form.

At first shocked to find her thighs suddenly aligned with Cole's, Mel couldn't hold back her surprised gasp at such intimate closeness. After a few seconds though, she began to draw tremendous comfort from such a rare gesture of intimacy with this amazing man she had taken in and sheltered. His support gave her strength.

Mel took a deep breath, pasted a smile on her face, and looked around Cole's spectacular chest to Mark Hilton, a sight she didn't consider the least bit spectacular. Her voice conveyed that emotion easily enough. "Mark, I didn't see you. Decided to slither out from under your rock and visit the Watchfire again?"

Hilton gave her a false smile. "I always liked this bar, Mel, and most of the things that could be found in it."

Mel pulled out of Cole's arms, hesitating at the feeling of loss when she did. She removed her coat and scarf. "Really?" She replied with her chin up. "I would think with winter upon us that you would be most likely hibernating by now."

Hilton's smile slipped.

"Mel? You know him?" Cole asked, taking Mel's coat from her and laying it on a barstool.

"Yes, Cole. This is Mark Hilton. He comes in the bar sometimes."

Remembering how the couple who had hosted the sex seminar behaved, Cole stood behind Mel pulling her hips back against his as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He extended his right arm to shake hands with Hilton, but kept his left arm secured across Mel's abdomen, keeping her safely tucked against his much larger body. "I'm pleased to meet you, Hilton. I haven't seen you in the bar before. Of course, I've only been coming in here for three months."

Hilton eyed Cole and the manner in which he held Mel. "I've been coming around here much longer than three months." He flashed Cole a taunting smile.

Mel went stiff again. 

Cole tightened his embrace and softly kissed one of her strawberry-blonde curls. He had witnessed some of the other couples at the sex seminar exhibit such gestures of tenderness and accurately sensed it was an excellent time to imitate them. Jess had not been exaggerating to him, Cole decided. This man did upset Mel. Very much. The Tracker sensed her turbulent emotions as easily as he located an alien fugitive's trail. Cole kissed her right cheek as he leaned over and asked, "Sweetheart, love, can I get you a drink?" Mel could feel his long fingers softly stroking her stomach, his touch emitting little sparks of soothing warmth along her abdomen. Swallowing once, nervously, at how wonderful Cole's hands felt on her, Mel forgot to answer him. When she remained silent and didn't respond to his question, the Tracker spread his fingers wide and Mel began to feel those same titillating sparks a bit lower. It was a wake-up call to be sure. 

She jumped. "Yes, please, Cole. I could use a drink." Mel stammered an answer as she returned his smile hesitantly and looked up at him so temptingly close. It occurred to her that if he lowered his mouth another inch or so, Cole could easily nibble on her ears. Good Lord! Where did that thought come from! Mel chided herself silently.

"Okay, Mel…..uh…sweetheart, love… I'll get your usual." Cole started to walk away to the bar but only got a few paces before stopping, his manner indicating some sort of indecision on his part before determinedly walking back to Mel. The Tracker didn't say a word; he just eased Mel back into his arms and covered her surprised mouth with another one of his mind-altering kisses. The Cirronian added a bit more spark into this one. When he was done, he surveyed his effect on Mel's lovely face and satisfied with what he evidently saw there, turned and gave Hilton a half-smile and quick nod before proceeding behind the bar to make Mel's drink.

Mel didn't open her eyes for another twenty seconds, not until she began swaying to the left. She finally lifted her long lashes and blinked twice, righting herself as she did so.

"He likes to put his hands on you." Hilton remarked snidely. "As I recall, you never cared much for such public displays of affection."

Mel returned his look with a smug smile. "Depends on who's doing the displaying, I suppose. Cole knows how I feel about him." Angry at Hilton and his presence in her bar, Mel could practically picture the little 'Demon Mel', sitting on her shoulder urging her toward sinful behavior. Demon Mel was all dolled up in red satin, her lips sporting a deep crimson color titled Carnal Kisses. She wore entirely too much eye make-up, five inch heels and that red satin slip of a dress. A dress that only loosely fit the definition of garment because although it was made out of material meant to be worn, it revealed far more than it concealed. That devilishly designed dress featured a split up the side that only stopped when it met the deep cut of the plunging neckline. Demon Mel was dressed for sin. Demon Mel whispered urgently in Sweet Mel's ear, almost purring when Sweet Mel looked back at Hilton and tossed in the additional comment. "Cole knows I'm receptive to his hands touching me… anytime….anywhere."

"Don't you mean 'anyplace'?" Hilton corrected in a bitter voice.

Mel cocked her head in a considering manner. "Anytime, anyplace, anywhere… does it really matter? The point is Cole has my permission to touch me…oh, I forgot one more… anyway."  Pleased at Hilton's irritated expression, Mel jumped at the opportunity to gain a little bit of control on the whole damnable situation; she grabbed her coat and hung it up on the coat rack, then made her way behind the bar. She glared at Jess once, the kind of glare which clearly stated they would be discussing this whole little scenario again, later.

Jonas looked over the counter at her. "Hello, Mel. Nice evening, isn't it?" He smiled, his eyes full of suppressed laughter.

Mel's lips twitched. "Hello, Jonas. Can I get you another drink?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, you can. I'm planning on staying a bit longer this evening."

"I'm not going to ask why." Mel quipped, her eyebrows arched and an amused smile threatening.

"I wish you would." Jonas grinned back at her.

She chuckled and then realized that she instantly felt better. 

Mel began preparing Jonas' drink when Jess grabbed it out of her hand. "That's okay, Mel. We've got a handle on everything tonight. It's your night off, remember? Cole has saved a table for you." Jess motioned with her head in the direction of the corner table.

"Cole?" Mel asked with a tight smile. "A table for us?"

"Your usual table, Mel." Jess nodded, her blonde hair bobbing up and down.

"My usual table?"

"Yeah, Mel. Your usual table. Over there. In the corner." Jess reiterated.

Mel closed her eyes and drew a necessary deep breath. Cole came up beside her and began to stroke her throat. "I have your drink, Mel. Jess says we should drink it at our table."

Mel opened her eyes and looked up into the sweetest and gentlest set of brown eyes she would ever find in any galaxy.

The moment was shattered when she felt Hilton's cold eyes watching her.

"Our table?" She repeated. "Okay… if Jess thinks she can run things without me, why not?" Demon Mel was whispering in her ear again. Why else would she be doing this?

As he escorted her to their corner table, Cole leaned down and whispered to Mel, "Jess says I should kiss you when we get to the table, Mel."

She stumbled but Cole's hand on her elbow quickly steadied her. "Will this kiss be anything like your other kisses, Cole?" Mel whispered back.

"Yes, Mel. That's the only way I know how to kiss." He replied simply in a soft baritone whisper that tickled her ear and sent shivers down her spine.

"God help me." Mel muttered.

Cole's brows drew together. "Am I doing it wrong, Mel?"

They arrived at the table and Cole placed their drinks on it. 

Mel turned to him, her tight lips transforming into a bright smile. "Oh, no, Cole; you do it very right." She assured him softly, her beautiful eyes entreating him to believe her. 

Cole grinned, pleased with her assurances that when he kissed her as a human male would, he performed the ritual correctly. "Okay, sweetheart, love." He teased.

Mel chuckled at him. "We're at the table, Cole." Her eyes encouraged him and Mel didn't think Mark Hilton had anything to do with it.

"Yes, Mel." Cole's expression turned from tender to desirous. He reached out and began to stroke her throat gently, his fingers lightly caressing her soft skin.

Mel did what she always did when Cole touched her in his Cirronian fashion; she closed her eyes and started to melt.

Jess walked past them balancing a tray of drinks. In a loud whisper she gave orders to the couple. "Kiss her already, Cole! Don't just stand there petting her like she's a bloody cat who's crawled in your lap! The jerk is watching. Put a lip-lock on her the likes he'll never forget."

Mel shook her head at Jess and broke into a silly grin. "Cole, we don't have to do this. It's okay, really. Jess means well, but it isn't necessary."

The Tracker's hands went on each side of her hips and pulled her into his body, letting Mel feel his biological reaction to her nearness and his own caresses of her. "I want to, Mel." He assured her in a soft baritone.

Mel swallowed nervously and nodded. "I can tell."

His smile was rueful. "Yes, Mel. I've been studying your species' physiology. The human body makes it easy to detect."

She gave him a tremulous smile.

His lips touched hers and that special magic Mel associated with only Cole began again. 

The seminar where they had gone undercover as newlyweds had only taken place a little over a week ago, but a minute and a half into his kiss, Mel began to wonder exactly how many hours her sleepless Cirronian had spent practicing on that head!

The thought of heads made Mel acknowledge silently to herself that hers was developing a significant problem. All of her blood was leaving it and relocating further south it seemed….much further south. Consequently, Mel became light-headed for the second time in the last few minutes and found herself swaying toward her favorite Cirronian, the one currently kissing her in a mode that Mel could only describe as full melt-down. If Cole had come with a control knob, Mel knew she would be turning him down a notch or two just to ensure she didn't blow a circuit. The image of that little monitor at the seminar kept popping into her mind; the one so hot it started smoking.

Mel's knees buckled and Cole caught her before she slid to the barroom floor, breaking off his kiss. "Easy, Mel." He spoke softly to her flushed face. "Let's sit down." He suggested and then added with a huge grin. "At our table."

"Okay." Mel answered, grateful to find herself sitting in a chair and not in a melted puddle on the floor. She shut her eyes and focused on reclaiming her composure. If she had any composure, that is.

Cole took the other seat and scooted his chair up against hers. He took her hands in his and began stroking them in soothing patterns. "Did I kiss you too long, Mel?" He asked softly, innocently looking into her eyes when they opened at his question.

"Too long?" Mel repeated, still a bit dazed at the sensational kiss they had shared.

The Tracker's smile was understanding and gentle. "You can tell me if I did it wrong, Mel. I won't know to correct it if I'm not told when it is wrong." He informed her in a reasonable and practical voice.

She started to laugh. "Oh, Cole… there was nothing wrong about that kiss in the least… except maybe the fact….oh….never mind." She cleared her throat.

The frown returned to his handsome face. "There was something wrong."

"No.." Mel interrupted quickly. "Nothing, Cole. There was nothing wrong about it."

"But you started to say something and changed your mind." He pointed out.

Mel looked down at where his large masculine hands were gently tracing sensual patterns over the tops of hers; it was time for honesty. She owed him that. Cole was always honest with her. She glanced back up at him with watery eyes filled with emotion she knew he was able to sense. The Tracker in him was very good at that sort of thing. "The only thing wrong with your kiss, Cole, was the fact we are in the bar, surrounded by forty other people, and we had to end it." She softly admitted.

The Tracker studied her very carefully, suddenly blessing her with a handsome smile. "Yes, Mel. I understand. I didn't want to stop either." He nodded, then placed his lips next to her ear and confessed in a low voice. "Cirronian mating rituals are much simpler, Mel." 

She chuckled and some of the tension between them eased. "I bet. From what you explained of them, we do seem to make a very complicated issue of it, don't we?"

He nodded in agreement with her evaluation. "But it is not entirely unpleasant, Mel. There is a certain physical aspect to this human mating ritual that I find somewhat appealing." His eyes held humor. He reached up and brushed a stray tendril of strawberry-blonde hair away from her flushed cheek. "I do like touching you, Mel, very much. In fact, I find myself thinking about it when I should be focusing on my work."

"Last week you said we couldn't afford to let you get distracted." Mel mumbled softly, looking around to make sure no one could hear them. "Your work was too important."

His expression when he looked at her brought a rush of warmth to Mel's face. "That doesn't mean I stop feeling the distraction, Mel. Just because I choose not to act on it, doesn't mean I don't still feel it, or want it." He brushed her lips with a kiss that sent a jolt of tingling heat all the way down to her toes. "I don't see how any human male could look at you and not become distracted."

Mel placed her forehead against his. "Oh, Cole…" Her fingers reached over to his throat and began a soft caress. The Tracker closed his eyes and smiled at her gesture of affection, especially pleased that she did so in his own Cirronian fashion.

"Bloody Hell, now he's got you stroking him like he was the cat! What is wrong with you Americans, Mel? If you're going to stroke him, at least do it under the bloody table where it's going to count for something!" Jess moaned, setting another round of drinks down in front of them. "Now, listen up, you two, Hilton is sitting over there watching you. The least you could do for all my trouble is try to act like you're lovers." She stomped off in a huff, rolling her eyes and muttering under her breath about 'dumb Yanks.'

Mel giggled and tossed back a shot of whiskey. Jess had brought out the big guns. She guessed by the way they had stalled after that doozy of a kiss when they first arrived at the table that Jess surmised a little alcoholic incentive was needed. Eyes watering from the drink she had just consumed too quickly, Mel decided Jess might have a valid point.

Mel gave Cole a sly look. He was watching her with a tender expression. His hands were still tracing those enticing patterns over her other hand. She cleared her throat delicately and looked back over to him. "You know, Cole…Jess just might not forgive us if we don't play our part." She tossed out the hint and hoped the Cirronian might take it. 

She wasn't going to bet money on it though. Obvious bait sometimes wasn't so obvious to Cole.

His eyes danced. "We wouldn't want Jess angry with us. Her hair spins erratically when she gets angry." 

Mel chuckled. "Yeah, it does." She took a deep breath. "We could play along a little bit. It would appease Jess and since you admitted that you find certain aspects of human sexuality appealing….it would give you a chance to…." Her beautifully expressive eyes searched for the right term to broach the subject with Cole, "explore this part of the human culture a bit more."

A huge smile slowly spread across his handsome face. "I enjoyed what I had a chance to explore last week at the seminar."

"I noticed." She quipped. "You enjoyed yourself, I could tell. I did too for that matter. Up until… you know…. Until I almost lost you." Her voice trembled on the last words and she brushed a lock of dark hair off his forehead. "Cole… I didn't tell you this before because well…you said you couldn't get distracted and I figured it would only burden you, but when I found you hanging there in that old section of the hotel and I thought they had killed you… a part of me just….well….I thought a part of me had died too."

"Mel…" He cupped her face in both of his hands and gently brought her lips to his. 

Mel threw her arms around Cole's neck and poured all of her tumbling emotions into their kiss. Her breasts pressed against his red sweater, Cole's arms closed around her slender back as his mouth covered hers and his hands explored the lines and curves of her soft feminine body.

Jess looked up from the drink she was mixing and grinned. She'd give them a minute and then serve Mel another shot. The barmaid practically danced over to the next customer. She loved it when a plan came together.

Jonas glanced over at the corner table and swallowed a chuckle at the expression on Hilton's face. 

"Would you look at that?" Hilton remarked bitterly. "She's all over him!"

Jonas looked up again and agreed. "Hmm, don't believe I could debate an opposing view on that. She is definitely all over Cole."

Hilton snorted. "She's practically in his lap, for Christ's sakes."

Jonas refrained from responding but his eyes did sparkle.

Cole's kiss was Mel's entire focus. The heat of it was doing things to her she had never experienced before. The way his lips pressed into hers sent a series of sparks all the way through her, warming her, drawing her to Cole. His passion was addictive. That energy, that warmth, all that heat!

Mel felt as if they glowed when their bodies were touching like this. She wondered how much light they would throw off if they were joined in the truest sense of the word. What would making love with Cole be like? Why did she feel like they would generate enough power to light half of downtown Chicago?

His hands slowly stroked down her back, his fingers finding every curve. They didn't stop at the base of her spine either, Mel realized with a soft sigh. His hands caressed her hips before traveling back up her body, curving in at her waist, then lightly skimming the sides of her breasts. His hands lingered on the softness of that feminine characteristic, or signature, as Cole had referred to it. Mel knew Cole was enjoying the earthly sensation of touching her. She didn't need his Cirronian senses to tell her that. His scorching kiss and the manner in which he ran his hands over her body shouted that message to her very clearly. 

"Another shot?" Jess casually asked as she placed the drinks in front of them, interrupting their passion. "Drink up, Mel. You need to relax." Jess teased, taking Mel's empty glass and winking at Cole. "Keep up the good work, Cole. I knew I could depend on you."

Mel's head was spinning but her eyes were focused only on Cole. "Why does it feel this way when you touch me, Cole?" She whispered.

Displaying a tenderness that was so typically Cole, he stroked her throat and answered. "I don't know, Mel. I am drawn to you and you have admitted you are also distracted by me, but even knowing that, something happens when we kiss that I sense is different than if I kissed another human female." He looked puzzled. "I can't explain it, Mel, but it makes me feel as if I am home."

"Home?" Mel repeated, startled by that comparison. "That isn't what I feel on my end of the kiss at all, Cole." She tossed back another shot Jess had happily provided for her and looked back at the sexy Cirronian sitting next to her. "There's nothing the least bit homey to me in your kiss. I get more of an out-of-this-world sensation when I kiss you. I also feel like I must be with you." She added thoughtfully.

The Tracker smiled. "I also wish to be with you, Mel."

"No, you don't understand, Cole. It's more than just desire, although God knows there's plenty of that involved, no, I feel like it is imperative that I choose you and only you, Cole." She shook her curls and laid her head against his shoulder. "I've had too much to drink too fast. I'm going to kill Jess."

Cole looked down at the top of her curls and smiled. "Mel, Jess told me I should nibble on you and whisper sweet nothings, whatever those are. Do you wish for me to do that?"

"Huh?" She mumbled, tossing her head back and staring at him.

"Sweet nothings? Do you wish me to whisper them to you?" Cole repeated.

 "Sure, why not?" She answered, twining her arms around his neck. "Whisper away."

"I don't know what sweet nothings are, Mel. Give me an example." He requested politely.

She had to think about that one for a minute. "Okay… sweet nothings… let's see… if I were to whisper sweet nothings to you, I would say something like…. You have the softest brown eyes and the most handsome face, and a beautiful smile… and I love the way you caress me and kiss me. I would then say…you are the most wonderful, amazing person I've ever met and I want you to make love to me. I want to feel your lips on every inch of my skin. I want to feel that delicious tingle I get when you kiss me. I want to feel that same tingle all over my body. I want to feel your marvelous hands running up and down my skin, teasing me. I want to feel your wonderful bare chest on top of my breasts, rubbing against them, tickling them, sensitizing them for your lips. I want to run my fingers through your chest hair and then stroke my way down your chest to that intriguing trail of hair that dips down into those sexy white briefs you wear. I want to feel your weight pinning me down to the bed while you cover me with your amazing body." Mel took a deep breath. "Oh, and I'd probably say that I want to hear you whisper 'yes, Mel,' when we are both naked on that bed and you are lowering yourself on top of me and just about to enter…"

Amusement was clearly visible in the Tracker's expression as he brushed his lips against Mel's mouth, cutting off the end of her last sentence. "I think I get the idea, Mel."  

Cole grinned down at her, noticing her eyes were not as clear as they had been earlier. He began to frown. Mel's hand snaked up his chest again and pulled his head down to hers. "Kiss me again, Cole. Those sweet nothings you whispered turned me on."

He gave her a puzzled look. "Mel, I didn't whisper sweet nothings, you did."

"Doesn't matter, Cole, as long as someone said them." She muttered before capturing his lips for a lengthy kiss.

The Tracker obliged her, not finding it a terrible hardship.

Mel decided separate seats just wouldn't do. She couldn't feel nearly as much of Cole's hard body as she desired so she decided to promptly remedy that situation. 

Mel climbed into his lap, never breaking the sensuous kiss she had instigated.

Cole's strong arms secured her on his lap as she climbed in it, his mouth continuing to indulge her wishes. There was something to be said for single-minded Trackers trained to accomplish a task.

Mel cuddled up in his lap and practically purred.

Jonas watched the man sitting beside him order another drink and glanced back at Mel and Cole. "Friend, she's no longer practically in his lap. I'd say she's pretty much there."

 "Damn it! What does she think she's doing? Who the hell is this guy, anyway?"

Jonas thought about that question while he took another drink and spun back around to watch Mel and Cole. "Right now, I'd say he's the luckiest man in this room."

Hilton gave him a dirty look. "Yeah, but who is he? Where does he come from? How long has he been here doing….?" Hilton couldn't finish his question.

"Mel?" Jonas interrupted with a smirk. "Well, as for that, I'm not privy to what happens upstairs above the Watchfire, but I believe Cole moved in with her about three months ago. He helps around the bar when Mel needs it, but I think he has another line of business in addition to that, not that I know what it is. When he is not doing whatever else it is he does, Cole's pretty much devoted to taking care of Mel." 

"Is that what you call 'taking care of Mel'?" Hilton threw down his glass and pointed at the couple kissing in the corner.

Jonas broke into a huge grin. "Well…no… I would call that foreplay. I imagine the 'taking care of Mel' part takes place after they go upstairs." 

Hilton stood up, threw some money down on the bar to cover his tab and glared at the corner table. "I'm out of here. Why would she let him paw her like that?" 

Wearing a half-smile, Jonas quipped. "Well, if I had to guess, I'd say she likes his paws."

Hilton gave Jonas a go-to-hell look and stormed out of the bar.

Jess leaned across the bar and kissed Jonas on the left cheek. "Bravo, Jonas. I'd applaud but I don't want to cause a scene."

Jonas gave her a wry look. "Oh, of course not, never! You would never have anything to do with a plan that involved something as tacky as a scene."

Jess nodded and then broke into infectious laughter. "Well…."

Both of them looked at the corner table and grinned.

Mel sighed, her head fell back against Cole's shoulder and she smiled up at him with her eyes closed. "See?" She remarked.

Watching her tenderly, Cole caressed her throat employing his special technique. "See what, Mel?"

"See how it feels when we kiss? It's not usually like this, Cole. I mean kissing can be wonderful, especially when you care for the person kissing you, but we're not supposed to feel this wonderful. It's not normal." Her lashes slowly lifted and her lovely eyes gazed into his soft expression.

"No, Mel. I don't really understand. It looks like we kiss the way other humans kiss." Cole argued softly.

"Do you feel like you are glowing, Cole?" She whispered hesitantly.

He gave her a surprised look. "Glowing?"

She felt ridiculous. "Yes, glowing… I mean I just feel like there's this soft light all around us when we kiss."

He smiled down at her. "How many shots have you had, Mel?"

"Not that many; two, I think; and one martini." 

He nodded, his lips twitching. "Maybe you've had enough, Mel?"

Her fingers delved into his dark hair and played with it where it touched the collar of his red sweater. "I don't think I could get enough of you, Cole." She answered smartly.

He laughed. "Whether Jess is pleased or not, I think we should take you upstairs to bed."

Her smile turned into a feline grin. "Oh…that would please Jess enormously, but I think it would please me even more."

He was innocent, but not that innocent. They had attended that sex seminar after all. Cole grinned at her. He knew what she was suggesting. If he hadn't picked up on it through the seminar, Mel's example of sweet nothings would have done it. "Come on, Mel. You've had more to drink than usual. You need to rest."

She brought his delicious mouth back to hers. "But I don't want to rest, Cole. I want to glow some more with you."

He shook his head. 

"We could give the mattresses a good work-out?" She suggested with a giggle.

The Tracker smiled at the reference but shook his head a second time.

"Besides, Cole, Jess told you to nibble on me and you have not yet nibbled." Mel argued.

"Is biting part of human sexuality, Mel? I don't think I could bring myself to hurt you."

She giggled and then pulled herself up, resettling herself in Cole's lap, shifting her bum until it was nice and comfy against him. "Umm…I like your lap, Cole." 

He looked down at where she was wiggling on top of him, his expression puzzled. "You are moving around like you are not comfortable, Mel."

Her head popped up at his words, her face wearing a telling expression. It resembled one a fluffy cat might wear minutes after devouring a bright yellow canary. "Oh…I'm very comfortable, Cole. I'm just enjoying the feel of you."

His wore a look of bafflement. "Okay, Mel."

"Don't you like me in your lap, Cole?"

"Yes, Mel. I like having you in my lap." He answered truthfully. "It is distracting, though." He admitted.

"I know." She purred, stroking his chest through the red sweater.

Cole looked down at her hand and how it was trailing down his chest. 

"Now, before you carry me off to bed, you have to nibble on me first. You've never nibbled on me before, Cole, and I've decided I want you to nibble."

He looked worried. "I will not bite you, Mel."

"Not bite, nibble. There's a difference. I'll show you. I'll nibble on you, first." She acted delighted by the idea. "Don't look so worried, Cole. It won't hurt."

Mel proceeded to demonstrate to the Cirronian exactly how one kissed her way from willing lips, down a strong chin, further down to a vulnerable throat and then on over to a very sensitive earlobe. She softly blew in Cole's ear before she caught his earlobe between her teeth and gently nibbled. Her hands were running through the Tracker's hair, messing up the dark waves.

Cole submitted to her play and by the time she had made it down his throat and over to his ears, he wore an expression that spoke of both bemusement and strong desire.

A very tipsy Mel blew in his ear again. "Feels good, doesn't it, Cole?"

"Yes, Mel."

"My turn." She ordered with a mischievous smile.

Cole straightened in his seat, studying the extremely pliable woman draped over him. 

Seeing his hesitant look, Mel repeated her demand. "Nibble, Cole. It's only fair. I nibbled on you. Now, it's your turn to return the favor."

He cupped the back of her head, guiding her mouth up to his. His lips began their magic. Mel's reaction was a soft purr.

Cole's reaction was something much harder.

The Cirronian soon discovered he had a penchant for nibbling on Mel. He vowed to himself he would repeat this strange human aspect of sexuality the next time Mel gave him the opportunity. His lips nibbled the soft skin of her throat, tasting his way to her delicate ears.

"I can't decide if my head is spinning because of the whiskey shots or your kisses, Cole." Mel mumbled as she turned her lips loose on his tasty neck.

Cole grinned. "I like nibbling on you, Mel. Jess has some very nice ideas, doesn't she?"

For some reason Cole couldn't fathom, Mel thought that was absolutely hilarious. She almost fell off his lap; she was laughing so hard.

Cole held onto Mel, keeping her secured on top of him. "Mel, I think it is time for you to get some sleep."

"You'll have to carry me, Cole. If I can't sit straight, I don't believe I'll be able to walk." She giggled, finding that as humorous as his comment about Jess.

The Tracker nodded his understanding. "Okay, Mel. I'll carry you."

"Lovely" She purred softly. "Take me to bed, Cole."

The amused Cirronian stood up with Mel in his arms. He headed toward the stairs leading up to their apartment. "Wait! Stop, Cole." Mel ordered.

Cole stopped and waited for Mel to explain why.

She blessed him with a beautiful smile for honoring her request. "Thank you, Cole." A frown formed on her soft face. "Is Mark still watching us?"

Cole shook his head. "No, Mel. He left several minutes ago." 

 "Oh, good, I didn't like him watching us." She sighed softly, snuggling under his chin and closing her eyes. 

Mel missed the magnificent smile her words inspired on Cole's face.

Carrying what he considered the most precious life-force on Earth or Cirron, Cole climbed the stairs and tucked Mel safely in her bed. The Tracker gave her a soft kiss on the lips, followed by a gentle caress to her lovely throat, before covering her with the blanket. "Good-night, sweetheart, love."

Jonas turned to Jess and gave her an amused look. "Floorshow over, I suppose. I'm sure I heard the fat lady sing."

"Looks like it." Jess sighed, her eyes a bit misty. She had just wanted to extract a little revenge for Mel. She had never considered exactly how much chemistry her plan would generate between Mel and Cole. She could have sworn that a couple of times when she glanced over there, they were almost glowing! Too many romance novels, she supposed, shaking off the ridiculous observation. It was just a trick of the lighting in that corner.

"It may be extremely ungentlemanly of me to ask this, but I know being the sweet girl you are, you will chalk it up to too many drinks added to my tab this evening, so I'm going to ask anyway… exactly how close are Mel and Cole?"

Jess hummed. "Well….according to them, they are just friends….but I always felt there was a lot more going on between them than they would admit to. After watching the two of them tonight, I'm bloody well certain of it. I wouldn't be surprised if we see some changes in their relationship pretty soon."

"So despite what we just witnessed, Cole probably isn't going to get lucky tonight?" Jonas laughed.

Jess shrugged her shoulders. Her eyes twinkled. "Well...as for that, who knows? Even Forrest Gump got lucky once."

**The End**


End file.
